


Mirror

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A prequel of sorts, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choking, Doppelganger, Dream Sex, F/M, Falling Down The Rabbit Hole, Halloween Heartache, Happy halloween, Moxley Being Moxley, Ultimate Indulgence, Wandering Into An Alternate Dimension, or was it, thirst party saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: Thirsty Crew, happy third of Halloween! A short, saucy tale in the spirit of the season, partially inspired by a “what if Dean and Jon met” ask. (Can be read as a prequel to Kitten if you're so inclined.)[x-posted to Tumblr]Enjoy!





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> [!TRIGGER WARNING!: This installment contains consensual choking and mentions of previous abuse. Stay safe everyone!]

Mox was relatively certain that something had been put in his drink. Rather, an _unwanted_ something, as opposed to the searing warmth of more rum. Stupid Sami, dragging him out to this stupid funhouse and then _ditching_ him. Callihan was going to catch a boot to his stupid ass next time Jon was within kicking distance.

 

Right now though, he was thoroughly disoriented, the warped mirrors everywhere not mixing well with his already churning insides. He went to lean against one and found out the hard way that it wasn’t a mirror, but an empty frame hanging a foot off the floor. Moxley tripped through and hit the ground on the other side with a hard _thud_. His ribs protested loudly, reminding him of the reason why he was drunk in the first place. Duly noted, Jon raised his cup to his mouth and drained the contents.

 

“Oh gosh, are you okay?” That was a woman’s voice. Jon swung his head around blearily, trying to figure out where the noise had come from. A hand touched his own and he realized that she had knelt beside him. She was… _damn_. Mox felt his insides twist violently and it had nothing to do with his burgeoning nausea. “I knew I lost you back in that last room.” She continued, her words fading to background noise as he just kind of…stared up at her. What the hell was the term? _Ennui?_ _Déjà vu?_ Some French bullshit that Callihan would absolutely whip out if he felt like being an extra large dickhead. An impossible familiarity for someone that he’d never met.

 

She helped him stand, her strength surprising him a little. She actually draped his arm around her neck as she carried on talking and Mox carried on gawking at her. The red light of an Exit sign flickered in the half-dark, that was where she was leading him. He had been led to worse by uglier. Jon hadn’t heard a word she had said, but he _did_ wish he hadn’t left his cup on the floor back there. He was almost certain there had been more to drink.

 

“There!” She announced happily as they emerged from the house of hell mirrors. Jon breathed a sigh of relief and then grimaced in pain, gripping his ribs tightly. “Dean, was that too much? You don’t look so good.” She said worriedly, accidentally brushing the cut on his forehead and then jumping when he flinched. “You’re hurt! Why didn’t you tell me? We need to get you home, c’mon, let’s–” She wrapped her arm around his side and Mox swore hoarsely, pushing her away as best as he could with one hand.

 

“Kitten?” _That_ voice was familiar, but definitely for the wrong reason. Jon’s mind felt like it was scraping on sandpaper as he tried to figure out why he knew that man’s voice. “Kitten! You out here?”

 

The woman turned, looking behind them in confusion. “Dean? But I…”

 

She didn’t have long to worry because the other man was reacting the way any guy would react if he saw a strange, grubby weirdo pawing all over his girl. A fist cracked into Moxley’s jaw and he went ass over teakettle down the stairs, the back of his head slamming on the cement sidewalk. More than stars danced in front of his eyes, unconsciousness as irresistible as siren song.

 

_Dealt with bigger and uglier_.

 

Mox forced himself back up, one fist half-cocked while the other hand wrapped around his midsection to clutch his ribs. “Bring it, you _fuck_.” He spat. “Your girl was all over me!” Then, Jon was thoroughly bewildered and struck uncharacteristically silent when he moved into the weary fall twilight. Well, himself. He. Another…him. _Double vision?_  

 

The woman clung to the other him, the one she had called Dean, wide eyes fixed on Mox’s face. “Sonuvabitch.” Dean breathed. “What kinda’ sick joke is this shit?”

 

“What th’ actual fuck?” Mox asked conversationally, faced with a mirror image that mimicked his own incredulous expression. “You got my face. I forgot how fuckin’ ugly I was.” He grunted.

 

“So did I.” Dean snapped, obviously not in a great mood. “Kitten, what the hell happened in there?”

 

“I don’t know, we split up in that weird hallway and when I came out on the other side, I-I saw him on the ground and I thought…” Kitten’s voice faded uncertainly. “He looks just like you.”

 

“Before I got a few hot meals into me maybe.” Dean allowed grudgingly, a possessive hand stroking over Kitten’s hip.

 

_And a regularly scheduled dicking._ Mox smirked despite his discomfort.

 

“I mean, he looks _just_ like you did. Do you have a younger brother?” Kitten asked.

 

“Nah. Only child.” Dean cut his eyes at Mox, who nodded in reply. “Both of us, I guess. So that still leaves the question: just who the hell are you?”

 

“Name’s Jon Moxley.” Jon announced grandly, like he wasn’t well on his way to drunk and half-dead. “Hardest scrappin’ mutt that th’ CZ can offer.”

 

Dean went pale.

 

Kitten left his side, hesitantly moving towards Moxley with one hand out like he was a skittish animal. Jon debated snapping his teeth, but he was fairly certain that Dean would crush his skull under his boot for acting out. So he stayed still, even when she touched his cheek. Even when she ran her hand over his hair. Even when she cupped his neck. “Y’ lucky. I don’t let jus’ anyone touch me.” He huffed.

 

She had tears in her eyes as she traced the wound on his forehead and it made Mox’s stomach drop out wrong.

 

“Th’ fuck’s a’matter with you?” He asked, “Shit, I ain’t _that_ ugly.”

 

“What happened to you?” She answered his question with another, her voice barely a whisper.

 

“I had a fight. It’s kinda’ how I make a livin’.” Moxley answered brusquely, catching her hand and rubbing his stubbled cheek over the back of it. Her wedding band pressed into his skin, a hot line of simple metal. _Not his girl. His_ _ **wife**_. “Y’ got real soft hands.” Jon mumbled. “You oughta’ be swingin’ at me.”

 

“She can’t.” Dean said roughly. “She loves me. She loved me even when I looked like you, a thin fuckin’ mess fightin’ for my dinner every night.” He took Jon’s arm. “C’mon, we’re gettin’ you some food.”

 

“Ah, easy.” Mox shook Dean off of him, the bruises on his ribs chiming in angrily. “Kinda’ busted up here, man.”

 

“Sorry. I forgot.” The two of them were _exactly_ the same height and it was incredibly strange for Jon to be scrutinized by eyes the same shade as his own. Dean appeared to dislike the sensation as well, looking away after a moment. “Kitten, you all set?”

 

…

 

They fed him. _Actual_ food. A _steak_ , even. Mox couldn’t have told anyone how they got to this restaurant or even when they had ordered. All he knew was there had been a caveman cut of meat that he had absolutely demolished while Dean and Kitten ( _is that her real name?_ ) fed each other fries and watched him eat like a proud couple that had adopted their first pet.

 

Kitten actually patted him on the head at one point, cooing “ _good boy_.” Jon felt his face flush, ripping another piece off the steak with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. “Isn’t he just the cutest?” Kitten asked Dean, who nodded surprisingly quick. “Look at him eat. What a sweet mutt.”

 

“You like him, don’t you?” Dean murmured, popping another French fry into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. “You always did like the busted-up shit.” He leaned over the table and looped his index finger through the D-ring on Mox’s collar. “Well mutt, my gal seems t’ have taken a fuckin’ shine t’ ya’.” It was strange seeing his smirk on someone else’s mouth. “Y’ wanna’ come home with us? Sleep at the foot of the bed?”

 

Jon looked away, knowing his face must be bright red at this point.

 

Dean chuckled. “Only teasin’, man. You buy into it too easy.”

 

“I-I knew that!” Mox snapped, trying to hide his stammer. “I was jus’ playin’ along t’ make your girl happy n’ shit. Shut up.” Kitten patted his hair again, lacing her fingers through his mess of curls to scratch his scalp. Mox shuddered all over, sucking in a breath.

 

“Thank you for playing along.” She said softly.

 

“I…uh, I–a-anytime. Ain’t like it’s a big deal.” Oh God, _God_ what the hell was wrong with him? This was teenage behavior. He’d grown out of this defensive attitude ages ago (or so he thought) in favor of adopting more of a nonchalant façade, unfazed by whatever favors did or did not come his way. She tugged lightly on his collar and Jon groaned without meaning to.

 

“Don’t mess with him, Kitten.” Dean said, his tone almost paternal. “You remember how rough it was for me. That’s naughty shit.” Through his daze, Mox suddenly noticed the faint rub marks from a collar on Dean’s neck. They were half-hidden by the lapels of his leather jacket, but still visible to Jon. “Hey, she’s good to me and I indulge her.” Dean continued gruffly, obviously aware of Jon’s goggle-eyed stare. “You wanna’ indulge? I’ll make sure it’s uh, _worth your while_.”

 

Jon swallowed hard, shooting a look at Kitten.

 

…

 

_Worth your while._

 

The sheets felt strange, slippery-smooth on Jon’s exhausted body. _How the hell did I get here?_ Kitten was tucked into his side, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck eagerly while Dean looked on. “No biting.” Dean warned, and Jon rolled his eyes.

 

“Because I make a habit outta’ that shit, right? Fuck you man.” Moxley said, no real heat behind his words. Dean chuckled, reaching out to stroke Kitten’s hair.

 

“He’s gonna’ be good for you, Kitten. Are you gonna’ be good for me?”

 

“Yes, yes.” Kitten whispered, her eyes fixed on Dean. Jealousy curled a nasty fist in Jon’s stomach and he grinned in an effort to dispel it, catching Kitten’s chin in his fingers and giving her a long, sloppy kiss.

 

“Hey if you’re gonna’ be touchin’ on me, you’d better look at me with those fuckin’ pretty eyes of yours.” He muttered when they parted, his breathing a little harder than he would have liked.

 

She looked at him then, _really_ looked at him, and Jon knew he was hooked. Those lips curved into a little pout, eyes half-lidded while she studied him from under her lashes. Moxley had never felt more scrutinized in his _life_.

 

“Kitten…” Dean reached out to pet her again. Jon growled in warning without actually meaning to, immediately feeling embarrassed. “It’s alright. I know how it is.” Dean said simply, familiar blue eyes a little _too_ bright. “Does the same thing to me. Wanna’ keep her close and safe, y’know?”

 

“I don’t even _know_ her.” Jon shot back, flustered.

 

Dean shrugged, his tongue poking out from between his teeth when he grinned. “Whiny bastard. Almost as bad as Crowe.” Mox somehow knew that Crowe was this version’s Callihan, _somehow_.

 

Kitten mouthed at his ear and Jon flinched in surprise, wrapping his fingers around her throat. Her pulse beat rapidly beneath his touch, like a trapped bird. Jon felt dirty all of a sudden.

 

Her hand covered his own on her neck, holding it there when his grip loosened. “Easy, Kitten.” Dean’s voice rasped a little. “You’ll scare him.”

 

“I ain’t scared of _anythin_ ’.” Mox growled. “Your bitch wants me to choke her, I’ll fuckin’-” Dean was on him in a second, cutting off the rest of his sentence by crushing Mox’s head against the comforter.

 

“You, do _not_ call her a bitch. She’s no one’s bitch. _Especially_ not mine.” Dean’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “You can call her Kitten. Anythin’ else is gonna’ earn you an asswhuppin’.”

 

“Look, I didn’t…it’s just what I say, man. You gotta’ know this isn’t the first time I’ve uh, been. In. This kinda’ situation.” Jon tiptoed around _actually_ apologizing once Dean let him go, his hackles up after that rough treatment. “Chill th’ fuck out with that look, Kitten.” He grumbled. Kitten was begging for a kiss, her pretty face all pensive like she thought he would deny her.

 

She apparently couldn’t take a hint, climbing into his lap and taking a kiss from him instead.

 

“Oh, _that’s_ how it’s gonna’ be, huh?” Mox gasped. “Grind against me then, like a good girl. C’mon, do it. Do it while your man’s watchin’. He’ll love ya’ for it, promise.” Moxley leaned in to whisper, “Bet you’d love it if I pumped _his_ kitten fulla’ my come, wouldn’t you? While he’s right over there.”

 

Her wide-eyed look in reply made him worry momentarily that he might have misjudged the situation, but then she smiled at him. “I missed you.” She said sweetly. Jon’s brow furrowed in confusion.

 

It felt like an eternity of exploration, his shaking hands mapping out miles of soft skin while Dean (the absolute _pervert_ , Mox was quickly discovering) egged him on. What kind of guy _aside_ from a pervert would tell another man to touch his girl? And Christ, Kitten was all _kinds_ of into it, rolling against Jon’s body and squirming in his lap enough to actually get him hard.

 

Jon had found on more than one occasion that these weird… _couple threesomes_ threw him off his game to the point that his erection would fade. All the men wanted was for him to fuck their girls, and it always had to be in a specific way, specific position. They would orchestrate the act until that was what it was. An act, with Jon playing the part of a mindless, filthy fighter, hungry and angry and willing to take out the pain on whoever he could.

 

It wasn’t a hard role to play. Jon was honestly bored to tears of it. Snap his teeth, show the whites of his eyes, tilt his head too far to the side. Girls liked pulling on his collar like they had the control and he let them think they did for a little while. As long as their boyfriends would permit.

 

“ _Now fuck her_.”

 

Everything was so damn _ugly_ all the time. It was exhausting playing to whatever dark, nasty desires people wanted to act out. Mox couldn’t exactly afford to be picky and it showed in his illustrious line of seedy hookups.

 

He would come back to CZ afterwards, immediately shower and try to scrub the _wrong_ out of his skin. The feeling stayed no matter how hard he scraped and he begged, he _begged_ for more time in the ring; a way to escape the cycle of filth through honest violence, no need for the pantomime of emotion, sick of the knee-jerk reaction of bile that surged in his throat whenever a couple approached him.

 

“ _Now fuck her_.”

 

He was no different than the women they shoved into the ring to distract him. He had known that for a while.

 

But this…this was weird. He had been picked up off the ground, fed. This room was clean, no piles of trash or laundry in the corners. For a rare minute, Jon felt as though he _wouldn’t_ wake up with his kidneys missing. Might have something to do with his bad habit of talking to himself while he jerked off. Dean’s voice did sound _exactly_ like his, after all. If he closed his eyes he could even pretend that he was alone with this girl. This woman.

 

_Kitten_.

 

“Jon, are you alright?” Kitten asked gently, making him start. His eyes flew open.

 

“I uh, yeah, m’ fine.” Jon mumbled, burying his face in her neck. _Where the hell did her clothes go?_ “Gotta’ job to do, right? I mean, how much did it cost to feed me?” He tried to joke, the distraught look on her face catching him off guard. “Shit, don’t be all weird about this, Kitten.”

 

“Oh, you done it now.” Dean grunted. Jon was about to ask him what he meant and then Kitten’s hands were undoing his jeans.

 

“Wait, uh…” Jon loathed how pitiful he sounded, his voice all ragged. Kitten stopped the second he spoke (and what a relief that was, usually they didn’t), looking up at him. “Y’ can’t. Not yet, okay? I-I ain’t gonna be able to, uh… _perform_ , un’nerstan’? Once you start manhandlin’ me it’s kinda’ done. I get…my brain fucks me over and then I’m no good for anyone. Don’t wanna’ ruin your fun, Kitten.”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

 

Mox gritted his teeth, exhaling through them. “Fuckin’ ‘course you don’t. Like no one’s ever touched you when you don’t wanna’ be touched.” He shot back, angrier than he meant.

 

“Oh. You…you don’t want me to touch you?”

 

“ _No_ , it’s just that I’ve had this shit happen a lot of times an’ I don’t wanna’ go full useless on you.”

 

“Necessity.” Dean murmured, making Mox flinch. He’d almost forgotten about his doppelganger. “Kitten, I’ve talked with you about that shit. The ugly shit.”

 

“Oh _no_ , you too?” Kitten asked, framing Jon’s face with her hands. The distress in her eyes made Jon wish he was a better liar. “Jon, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Shut up.” Mox said half-heartedly. “Jus’ don’t touch me below the belt til’ you’re _really_ ready t’ fuck and it’ll…” _It’ll what? Sort itself out? It’ll be okay? Christ Moxley, you fucked this up._ “You didn’t know. Don’t apologize.”

 

She brought his face close, resting his cheek on her chest while she stroked his hair. Jon, unused to this gentle treatment, went still. “I’m sorry you’ve been hurt by people like Dean and I.” Kitten said softly.

 

“None of th’ couples I’ve been with are _anythin’_ like either of ya’.” Mox took a chance and grabbed one of her wrists, bringing her hand down to stroke over the thick bulge of his cock. “Promise, this one’s all for you Kitten. But gettin’ me hard is easy. _Keepin’_ me hard is the part that’ll do ya’ in.” He warned, groaning when she gripped him firmly through his jeans.

 

“I’ll make you a fuckin’ bet.” Dean announced. “I bet that Kitten can get you off before she comes. I fuckin’ _bet_ you, Jonny-boy.”

 

“I mean, that _sounds_ great.” Jon replied reluctantly. “I just ain’t gettin’ my hopes up is all.”

 

“Will you let me try?” Kitten asked, clearly excited about the idea.

 

Jon grumbled for a minute, running a hand through his own hair in an effort to hide how flustered he was. “ _Fine_ , I guess. But if-”

 

“No buts. I never lose.” Dean shot him a predatory grin. “ _Never_.”

 

“Lie back, please?” Kitten requested and Mox didn’t want to be _rude_. She unzipped his jeans, pushing his shirt up out of the way so she could kiss the bruising on his ribs. Mox grunted, shutting his eyes tightly and willing his erection to stay, _for fuck’s sake please_. Her mouth, her _mouth-_

 

He hadn’t been expecting her mouth. Normally he got a quick jerking session and then it was on to more important things. It had been ages since a mouth graced his cock; hot, _wet_ mouth warming already heated skin, lips pressing to the sensitive head in a soft little kiss. _Oh_ _ **fuck**_ _._ Jon writhed underneath her, his breath coming in short, rasping pants. _Oh fucking_ _ **God**_. He needed to be quiet. No one liked when he was loud.

 

“Gotcha’.” Dean smirked, his fingers tangling in Kitten’s hair and pushing her to take more of Mox’s cock into her mouth. Jon propped himself up on his elbows, his arms trembling while he watched this beautiful woman suck his cock. “That’s right, you get an eyeful ‘cuz she’s got a mouthful. Look at her fuckin’ go, Jonny-boy. Bet that feels great, doesn’t it? Bet you’d love to come down my little Kitten’s throat. But you know what’d be even better?” Dean asked, urging Kitten down until her nose brushed Mox’s pelvis.

 

Jon’s customary swear cracked and broke when her tongue swirled around the base of his cock.

 

“It’s even better when you come in her cunt. She milks a dick for everything that it’s got, don’t ya’ Kitten? And she’s always so fuckin’ wet. She drips down her thighs an’ she tastes so fuckin’ _good_ , Jon, she’s delicious.” Dean half-groaned. “Want to fuck her?”

 

Kitten pulled her mouth off of Mox’s cock, stroking him and looking up at him with those pretty, pretty eyes. Jon swallowed audibly. “Yeah.” He whispered.

 

“What?” Dean asked teasingly. “Couldn’t hear ya’. Gonna’ have t’ speak up.”

 

“I said _yeah_ , dammit. Don’t make this shit weird.” Jon snarled, fully aware of how ludicrous that statement was as he glared at the man who looked exactly like him. “Yeah, I want to _fuck your girl_. Okay? Better?”

 

“I mean, that’s great an’ all, but I ain’t in charge here.” Dean’s grin had somehow widened. “Better ask the gal between your legs.”

 

Jon swallowed again, his mouth unusually dry. His tongue didn’t seem to want to cooperate while Kitten was still working his cock, her eye contact making Mox’s stomach tighten. “W-Would ya’…uh, consider maybe…” He trailed off, clearing his throat. “Listen, ya’ know what I want so don’t fuck with me, Kitten.” He huffed. “It’s your choice.”

 

“Do you want me?”

 

“…I guess I do. A _little_. M’ curious, okay?” Mox allowed. “Y’ got a nice mouth an’ your man did make a fuckin’ bet. You don’t want him to lose, do you?” He continued, his smirk coming back as he decided on his course of action.

 

Kitten’s reply came in the form of a thoroughly unimpressed look, but she gamely nodded all the same. “How do you usually…?”

 

“Normally the boyfriend tells me what to do. I uh, I got no complaints about you ridin’ me, if you’re into that. But it don’t matter t’ me either way.” Mox had the hardest time trying to phrase it nonchalantly, trying to make it sound like he really didn’t give a damn.

 

“Remember Kitten, he comes before you.” Dean instructed her.

 

Kitten must have felt Jon’s cock twitch hungrily because she glanced up at him, smiling. “You got it.” She moved up over him, her hands on his shoulders.

 

“W-Wait, condom-”

 

“ _Fuck_ that.” Dean growled, latching onto Kitten’s hips and settling her down on Jon’s cock. “You fuck her raw or not at all, mutt.” His teeth snapped in an eerily familiar manner on the last _t_.

 

Kitten crooned in delight when she finally rested flush on his pelvis. Jon made a choking noise, feeling her twitch and shudder on his dick. “ _Hah_.” His breath left his lungs all at once like he’d been punched in the stomach. _No wonder this guy married her_ , he thought dazedly. “Kit–”

 

“Ain’t she the greatest?” Dean said conversationally. “’Course, it’s not hard t’ be a tight fit when you’re sportin’ hardware like me an’ Jon, right Kitten?”

 

“He feels so _good_ , Dean!” Kitten cried, her nails clawing at Jon’s shoulders. “He’s stretching me like you do, it’s so good-!” She threw her head back and Jon grabbed her hips.

 

“Just scream my name an’ I’ll do whatever th’ fuck ya’ want.” Jon snarled. “C’mon Kitten.”

 

“God Jon, oh _God_ -” She whimpered, making Dean groan.

 

“That ain’t fuckin’ _screamin’_ , pussycat.” Mox fucked up into her fast and rough, his injured ribs forgotten. “I want–you–t’ _scream_ , Kitten.” He demanded, one hand hovering at her neck. “Scream for me, scream for ya’ mutt, _do it_ -”

 

Kitten keened his name and Jon’s hand slammed shut on her throat, robbing her of her breath. Her cunt slicked anew and Mox could feel her gush hot and wet all over his cock. “Better get me off before y’ pass out, _Kitten_.” He growled with a sinister smile. Girls liked it when he played the villain and Kitten was clearly no exception, her hips rocking wildly in an effort to render Jon powerless. And _God_ , it was absolutely working. Her little whimpers and whines fighting their way past his hand, the way her pussy gripped his cock even tighter, the way her eyes rolled back…

 

Dean slipped behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder and reaching around to play with her breasts. “You gonna’ come, Kitten? I know you want to, but we promised Jon.” He sang. Kitten gave a soft hiccup of despair that traveled down the length of Jon’s arm to pound mercilessly in his groin. “How’s she feel, Jonny-boy?”

 

“You _lucky_ son of a bitch.” Jon hissed through his teeth. “Incredible. She’s _incredible_ , Kitten, Jesus fuckin’ Christ–”

 

“Little different from what you’re used to, huh? I toldja’, she’s the best.” Dean grinned. “Kitten, m’ gettin’ antsy. Wanna’ speed this up?”

 

Kitten actually started working in _circles_ on Jon’s dick, her pelvis angling in a manner that seemed designed to wring Jon’s sounds free. Mox’s hand gripped even tighter on her throat, his own breath stuttering at the fucked-out look in her eyes. “Oh Kitten, Kitten, _fuck_.” He muttered, “I’m gonna’ come-”

 

“Come in her, do it, _do it_.” Dean goaded, one hand moving up to cover Jon’s on her neck. “You love it, I know you love it but you can’t come yet. Not until I’m fillin’ you up, Kitten.” He breathed, his smirk firmly in place while he held eye contact with Jon.

 

The last thread of his control snapped and Jon snarled at Dean, releasing Kitten’s throat and gripping her firmly by the back of the neck instead. He tugged her down until her chest pressed to his own, their foreheads barely touching. “You’re amazing.” He breathed. Kitten licked her lips, her eyes half-lidded and moans issuing from her mouth as he continued to fuck her. “You deserve th’ fuckin’ _world_.” Mox paused, then said haltingly, “If…If I ever get someone like you, I promise I’ll take care of ‘em. Keep ‘em safe.”

 

“Thank you.” Kitten sighed, resting her head on his chest. “Come for me, please Jon, _please_ …” The desperate little mewl she let out was what killed Jon, and he crushed her hips against his own so he could bury his cock in her as deeply as possible. Jon’s teeth gritted hard enough to make his jaw ache, desperate for something to bite to stifle the noise when he came.

 

Kitten gasped for breath, her hips shuddering while he emptied himself into her. Jon kissed her hungrily, his teeth shut tight against her mouth so he didn’t do something he might regret. Moxley was only aware of Dean lifting her off of him when she suddenly wasn’t kissing him anymore, the other man murmuring something to Kitten in a husky tone.

 

“Thank you.” Kitten said softly, her voice frayed. “Thank you, Jon. Sleep good.”

 

Jon grabbed for her hand frantically, his fingers lacing through her own. “Wait.” He begged. “Please wait. I…Kitten, please…”

 

Despite his hold on her, she seemed to be getting further and further away. Her voice was barely audible when she spoke again, the world fading out around him.

 

“ _I’ll see you again, Jon…_ ”

 

…

 

“… _ley?_ Mox! Yo, Moxley!” A smack to his head startled Jon awake and he snapped his teeth wildly. “Hey easy! It’s just me, man. Been lookin’ everywhere for you.” Callihan put his hands up defensively. “Couldn’t find you. Didja’ fall or somethin’?”

 

“Ki…” Whatever the name was, it slipped from Jon’s brain before he could fully latch onto it. “ _Sami_.” He grabbed the other man’s shirt. “Did you see anyone else around?” He knew he sounded too desperate, but he didn’t really care. His dream ( _his dream?_ ) was vanishing rapidly from his memory. Already, Mox felt dumb for quizzing Sami.

 

“No? I’m pretty sure you an’ I were the only ones here. Why, somethin’ happen?” Sami asked curiously.

 

Jon couldn’t remember why it mattered. His ribs ached, his head hurt, his mouth was dry and he just wanted to go to sleep. “Never mind. Fuck. _Fuck_. Get me outta’ here, man.” He pleaded, covering his face with his hands. “Wanna’ leave.”

 

“Alright man. Let’s go home.” Sami agreed, concern evident in his voice. Once he’d gotten Moxley upright, he pulled the other man to lean on his shoulder. “Mox, are-”

 

“I’m pretty sure my head’s fucked, Sami. Should prob’ly see a doc. To…tomorrow.” Jon mumbled thickly. “I ain’t never lettin’ you drag me to another one of these fuckin’ mirror houses again.” He glanced at a mirror on their way by and caught his reflection winking at him. He wearily flipped it off. “Fuck you, buddy.”

 

“Talkin’ to yourself again, Mox?” Callihan chuckled.

 

“…yeah, I guess I am.”


End file.
